Many electronic devices (e.g., mobile communication devices) output audible sound. The audible sound may be in the form of speech, music, etc. Circuit logic in such electronic devices often adds noise to the sound. For example, some electronic devices contain digital-to-analog (D/A) converters. A D/A converter receives digital signals (e.g., associated with a digital music file) and converts the digital signals to analog form. The resulting analog signal is then output via an audio output device (e.g., headphones). However, D/A converters undesirably cause audible noise to be added to signals when converting the signals from digital to analog form.